Hogwarts Alternate
by MissCarmenT
Summary: What happens when a witch becomes pregnant and has no where to go? They go to Hogwarts sister school and learn there. Story is soooooo much better then this review, I promise!
1. Surprise

Hey everyone. So i promised an update and now you have one. This is one my friend TayinLeigh and i worked on together. So the basic disclosures: We do not in anyway own the characters from HP but we do a couple. BTW if we did own them, they'd be put hard to work writing their own story but what fun would that be LOL

Well, on that note, enjoy yourself!!

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had gotten in a little trouble over the summer before Hermione's 6th year. They went to a party at Ernie Macmillan▓s house where there was drinking and partying. The two got really drunk and woke up the next day at the Burrow. Two months later, Hermione had been throwing up every morning and Ginny was trying to kill everyone more then normal. They worked up the nerve to buy a test at a local store. Both were pregnant and waited until 3 days before school started to tell their parents, who of course, flipped out. Dumbledore was not upset but he did tell them about Meredith Academy. It was a school for pregnant witches. They could stay there and have there baby and get an education. They agreed heartily.

"This place looks like Hogwarts┘" Ginny said, rubbing her slightly round stomach. Walking towards them was a tall red head with spiky hair dressed in a black baby doll and black jeans. "Hi! I am Tayinleigh. Call me Tayin and welcome to Mer. Are you Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger?" They nodded and she continued, ⌠Okay I am your new roomie! Finally i get someone who is not all emo." Tayin said leading them over to a stair case and up a corridor. "We get a big room each to sleep with a kitchen with a common room to share. In our rooms, we have a bath room and over there is my nursery for Cyn. She is almost 7 months and you each get one around your eighth month. I will be getting an extension on the nursery before this one is born. Oh, by the way i am 16. I have been here for the past 2 years. I came from Merlin Academy because I was raped and had Cyn when i was 15. I am about 2 and half months right now because of a dumb ass who is unknown. I am so hungry and dinner is in 3 hours. I am going to the kitchen for an Orange and Carmel smoothie. You want one?" Tayin asked running to the kitchen followed by Hermoine and Ginny. They were very surprised by the kitchen. It was of nice size and had a stove, a fridge and a sink. Tayin was currently working at the blender while Hermione and Ginny sat at the table.

"Tayin, how did you end up in England from Merlin? That▓s the USA." Hermoine said taking the cup of orange smoothie Tayin offered. "Well, I found out i was pregnant with Cyn and the healers i went to wanted all this info that i did not have. Cyn is a half vampire and i was bitten but that▓s not how they change you. I have a mating mark on my neck so i am like married to a vamp. This nice man named Dumbledore helped me over here and i have been here since.■ Tayin said as a baby was heard and she ran to get her.

"This is a strange place, but i hope we can keep up." Ginny said laughing as Tayin came in holding a little black haired baby girl with pale skin dressed in a green one piece outfit. "This is my Cynphoni." Tayin said, putting her in a high chair and conjuring up a bottle using her wand. She handed it to her and sat down. "She is cute. When do classes start?" Hermione asked. "We can always trust Hermoine to ask about classes right away!■ Ginny said, laughing. "We get our new schedules tonight. Its dinner time! Yeah! Woo Hoo!■ Tayin said, grabbing Cyn and making Ginny and Hermoine Follow.

The Next few months went very fast and they learned a lot. They had normal classes like Potions and transfiguration and charms and defense against the dark arts, but they also had parenting classes, yoga classes and once a week they went to a shopping trip. They were given 200 galleons each trip they went on. They also had to go to the mediwitch and get ultra sounds and check ups. There they also met Vanity Tremain and Crystalbeth Rosiro, Tayin's best friends From Merlin.

They had come to visit last spring and Vanity got together with Viktor Krum, who visited every day. Vanity has waist length brunette hair and a healthy tan on her 6'1 body. She was 5 months along and already knew she was having a girl. Viktor was so happy that he made 3 nurseries inside his manor and had a made wedding plans for Vanity. She was a little unsure of the wedding idea but was happy she had support after she graduated. She wanted to be a writer for her own mag.

Crystalbeth was a short blonde with piercing green eyes. She had gotten pregnant just before Tayin did and they found out the same day. Crystalbeth had been seeing Draco Malfoy and he visited every other day with milkshakes and gifts. He had already proposed and she was wearing his family engagement ring. Lucius Malfoy visited every few weeks to give Crystal money and what ever else she needed. He even gave Tayin and Vanity the same amount. He would spend hours just holding Cyn and spoiling her. Hermione was shocked to see a powerful and scary wizard holding the little girl and making baby talk no matter how many times Tayin told him to use normal English. Tayin explained that Lucius never really hated anyone and hated the dark lord even more but he could not risk Draco's life or his wife▓s. Lucius even started bring Hermione and Ginny gifts. They had all had a great year so far and today was the best. "I can't believe she is almost a year old already, and i can▓t believe she is going to be a big sister." Tayin said rubbing her 6 month pregnant belly while pushing Cyn in a stroller.

"I can not believe you are making me go to Rayndown today! I am 9 months pregnant for god sake! i hate this!!" Vanity said, walking in a fashion similar to a penguin and dressed in a long poofed dress done in a light pink it flowed out around her belly and showed off her cleavage. "Well Draco and Krum said to meet them down there. Besides Crystal wanted a Dragon fruit smoothie that they make. It will be fun. Hey one of them kicked." Tayin said placing a hand on her stomach, she had found out she was having twins, a boy and a girl, a month ago. Crystalbeth was having a Girl and so was Ginny and Hermione.

The scene was very funny. Four girls all 6 months pregnant one pushing a stroller with an 11 month old and a 9 month pregnant witch following along.

"So, Tayin, why are you the only one having no trouble with the whole single mom thing? Gin and i are completely afraid. I think we would die of we could not all stay at your flat at Cambridge. Dear god, we are here already." Hermione said looking at a tall and elegant night club. They all walked in and asked where Draco was. The receptionist told them he was in the Ballroom. "Great! He is making me walk! I hate him! I hope he dies! Ow"! Vanity said holding her back. She hated the back pain and really she was just in pain. "Okay, so who wants to knock first?" Ginny said arriving at the ballroom doors seeing as no one else volunteered she knocked and it opened to darkness. "Oh, happy joy! They have put us in a dark room!" Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

Just then the lights came on. Draco, Viktor, Lucius and many high powered and dark wizards jumped out of nowhere yelling "surprise!"

"That▓s smart give pregnant girls a heart attack. Smart." Tayin said, picking up Cyn who had started to cry. Crystalbeth looked at Draco with eyes to kill, Vanity found a chair and Viktor brought her a drink of fruit juice. Ginny and Hermione looked little afraid and stood next to Tayin. "We made a surprise Baby shower for all of you. It was going to be just us but Lucius and his big mouth started spreading the news of the little angel and all her aunts and well every pureblood wanted to see and help celebrate." Narcessica Malfoy said as Lucius picked up Cyn from Tayin▓s arms and started making silly faces. Hermione was immediately approached by a young wizard about 24 years old offering her a chair. Ginny was approached by a younger wizard with Blond hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Alright now that you have read it, i have this feeling you want to review. You definately should and let us know if we should continue on it.


	2. It's TIME!

"This is very nice. Thank you." Tayin said looking at all of her baby loot and toddler loot they had gotten for Cyn. "You are going to spoil them," Crystal said looking at a green and sliver baby blanket. Vanity was looking at Viktor like he was crazy. "Why I would love to marry you?" Vanity said, hugging Viktor and jumping in his arms as best she could. Of course that was a yes in Viktors book.

"Malfoy, I did not think you cared, but thank you this means so much to me." Hermione said as she unwrapped a crib and blankets in soft red and white. "I always cared but i had to keep up appearances." Draco said and went to kiss Crystal on the lips, Crystal looked at him like he was nuts. "I would love to stay and chat but umm...my water broke." Vanity said as she doubled in pain over Viktor grabbed her and sidealong appartion.

At St. Mangos Vanity was approached by a young mediwitch. "Hello Miss Tremain. It looks like you▓re in labor. Are you in any pain?■ she asked, receiving a look of hatred from Vanity. "How many years of school did you have to go though to get that kind of information? Would i be here and screaming in pain if I was not in labor??" Vanity said as Viktor rubbed her back. "Its okay honey. just breathe." Viktor said feeding Vanity ice chips.

"It is not okay! Okay, i am in pain and i want to cut your manhood off and shove it down your throat. Okay?" Vanity said as a mediwizard came in and gave her a potion. "This should make you feel more comfortable." The Mediwizard said as Vanity got a look in her eyes very similar to Crystal when her rock band was on.

"I see colors." Vanity said as the potion took affect. "What was in that?" Viktor asked, worried. "It▓s a muscle relaxing potion to help with the pain." The Mediwizard said. "Okay push." Vanity screamed and grabbed Viktors hand. "One more push!" A baby cries were heard. "Is that my little girl?" Viktor said, holding the angel with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Yes! All 10 pounds 6 ounces of her. Does she have a name?" The mediwizard said. "How about Katheryn Renee Krum." Vanity said, grabbing the blanket from Krum and looking into her eyes.

A crash and mass chaos exploded near the door where over a 100 people with cameras came rushing in trying to capture the first picture of the baby of a world famous quidditch player. "Invisibilio familarius!" Tayin said, coming into the room holding Cyn .Ginny and Hermione were laughing at the crowd of paparazzi who looked utterly lost and confused.

"So i see you had fun. Plan for anymore?" Tayin said, as she stole Katheryn out of Vanity's arms. ⌠No and by the way you look very strange holding a new born, a toddler at your side and being 6 months prego, Tayin." Krum said and Crystalbeth started laughing well until Tayin gave her a death glare and she shut up.

"Vanity, you should get some rest. We will leave you for tonight okay and be nice. No more children okay." Ginny said taking Katheryn away from Tayin and walking out the door. ⌠Oh, they▓ll be no more children in this lifetime from my body.■ Vanity said, earning a chuckle from Viktor.

It was a few months later in classes when Ginny was struck with a piercing pain in her lower abdomen. Her water broke and she was looking around to see if she could get someone▓s attention. Snape looked straight at her, muttered a spell and she was suddenly in the infirmary. The mediwitch gave her a muscle relaxing potion and Ginny was in the process of giving birth to a daughter of 7 pounds 9 ounces that Hermoine came in with the same pains. Several hours later, Hermoine gave birth to a daughter of 9 pounds 8 ounces. ⌠What▓s her name?■ Ginny asked Hermoine, referring to her new born daughter. ⌠Abbey Leigh Granger.■ Hermoine replied, then looked into the eyes of her newborn daughter. ⌠I think I shall name mine, Angela Marie Weasley.■ Ginny said, smiling at the newborn in her arms. Tayin walked in looking like she was due any day, with Cyn at her side. Vanity had Katheryn in a stroller looking completely sane and not like she had a baby four months ago. ⌠Congratulations ladies!■ Vanity said looking at the two newborn babies.

CrystalBeth was sitting alone in the hospital wing; she had been on bed rest for a month and hated it. Ever since they were sent to Hogwarts after, well she did not want to think. The School had been attacked while they were at the hospital with Vanity. Only the teachers were attacked though all the students were safe. They had moved all the students here over 3 months ago. They even had the their own house MoonStar, with enough rooms for all 26 students. They each had 1 room mate and a small nursery along with a big kitchen which they shared. Tayin was in love with this arrangement seeing as even Snape fell in love with her Cyn and everyone loved her witty and sweet personality, well unless she was mad, then they were sure Voldemort would fear.

Vanity was adjusting very well. She looked great, had a wonderful fiancИ and her baby girl Katheryn and many people were envious of her.

Ginny was given an award by Fred and George as being the first student to ever go into Labor in Snape's Class. Hermione was being very motherly toward her angel even Ron and Harry smiled at her. Crystalbeth was stuck in this room. She went into premature labor once and now she is stuck. Dammit.

Tayin was sitting in Snape▓s class making her Felius potion and she was nearly done when she felt her stomach burn and convulse. She knew she was in labor. She breathed slowly and calmly finished her potion and sitting back. Snape noticed the semi pained look in her eye and the grimace that showed every couple of seconds.

"Miss Tayin please come into the office so you can deliver." Snape said in a caring voice. Tayin shook her head no. "I need Cyn." Tayin said as she started walking to the nursery, which appeared though whatever door the mothers and the teachers wanted. One year old Cyn walked over to her mother as her mother fell softly. Snape levitated her to the Hospital wing and carried Cyn.

"Come on, Crystal, please stop thrashing." The Mediwitch said Crystal was already in labor and she looked bad. The Mediwitch looked over at Tayin and rolled her eyes. The Doors opened a second later to reveal a tall elegant woman with pale green eyes and an unearthly beauty. She walked over to Tayin and held her stomach. Tayin woke up, smiled at the lady and she did the same for Cyn.

They both had their children 2 minutes apart. Tayin had twins Xander Corquien and Rogue Aexander. Xander was five pounds four ounces and 19 inches while Rogue was four pounds eight ounces and 21 inches. Crystal had one little girl by the name of Melody Gyspsy Ryder weighing nine pounds and nineteen inches long born on May 13. 


End file.
